Kat is pregnant?
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Kat has done many crazy things but this may be the craziest. She's having Hale's baby. See how she'll deal with this . Will she still be able to do heist with an extra one around or will she be foreced to quit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my second story on Heist society. The other was a one-shot. This chapter doesn't really do much with the pregnancy but later it will show.**

* * *

**Kat pov**

I have done many insane thing but this takes the cake. I'm pregnant. With Hales baby. I'm only 15! He's 16 but still it's young. I have many heist in weird situations but this I think is impossible. I plopped back on my bed. By my I mean Hale's moms. I really don't spend much time in here. Usually I'm in Hale's room. Speaking of Hale; How am I going to explain this to him? Life is fucked. Ugh. The door opened.

"Hey, Kitty." Hale said coming over. I just laid still. He sat on the bed.

"Come on, Kitty Kat."

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Come on, we need to go before people worry."

"Ok, I gotta change." He got up and left. I got off the bed and went to the closet. I got changed into the ruffely dress, high heels and jewelry. I grabbed my duffel bag with my supplies and other change of clothes. Hale gave us a target at one of his parents friends houses. They are having a gala and I'm Hale's guest. I went down the main staircase on the left side. Hale was waiting.

"You look gorgeous." he said.

"Let's go before the crew chews us out." I said.

"I agree." he said. We went outside and got in the limo. Hale opened the door for me.

"Such a gentleman." I joked.

"I try." he said modest sounding. I rolled my eyes and sat down. We are stealing from this guys vault. A jewel. A huge jewel at that. Gabi want's her hands on it and were the only ones who can help.

"Kat, you look bigger." Hale said. My eyes widened.

"What?" I demanded.

"Jeez, just a joke." he said raising his hands in defense.

"Oh cool." I said trying to hide my worry. He raised his eyebrows. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. We finally got to the party. Marcus opened the door and Hale and I got out. This house is riduclously huge. Hale took my hand and we went inside. Rich people have no cares in the world. At least that's how I see it. They throw parties for stupid ass reasons. I mean who throws a party for getting a new dog?

"Stupid rich people." I muttered.

"I'm rich." Hale said.

"Yeaaa." I trailed off. He rolled his eyes.

After some time the plan got put in action. Hale would stay here and I would "dissapear" in the bathroom. The bagshaws would be distracting up front. They would hold everyone "hostage". Also Gabi. When I got the gem Gabi would drag me out of the bathroom so I looked like a victim. They would all have mask on.

"I have to pee." I said to Hale. He was talking to some people but turned to me.

"Have fun." he said. I nodded and walked off. I went to the bathroom where Gabi was waiting. She was in her robber outfit as she calls it. She handed me the duffel bag. I changed into a tank top, jeans, boots and held the duffel bag. Gabi helped me get into the airvent. She handeed me a duffel bag.

"Can you also swipe me some money my allowance is getting low." she said.

"New daddy cut you back?" I asked.

"It's only 1,000 dollars a week. How do I deal with that?" she asked.

"Just go." I said.

"Good luck." she said then closed the vent up. I crawled around. I heard many screams below. They must have broke in. I crawled until I was above the vault. I opened the vent and dropped a rope down. I crawled down and saw the gem in the case. I saw the security system. You must have a code to even get out. I need to make sure no one gets in.

"Simon, will you crash it?" I asked.

"In a few seconds but it will be dark." he said through the fuzzy speaker. I got out my flashlight.

"Go." I said. The lights shut off. I turned on the flashlight. I flung the flashlight on the glass and took out the gem. Perfect. I got back up the rope. The lights came back on. I crawled back down to the bathroom and jumped onto the toliet.

"Gabs." I whispered into the speaker. Minute's later Gabs with a mask on came in. She Took the duffel bag and gem from me. She helped me change back into my dress then put on make-up to look like she had hurt me. Next she took rope and tied me up.

"Act scared when I do this." she whispered. I nodded.

"You just think you can sneak away?" she yelled loudly making sure people could hear.

"I-I-I," I stuttered.

"Speak up!" she yelled at me. I could hear gasp from the ballroom. Gabi and I smiled.

"You little bitch! You get your sorry butt back up there!" she screamed again. I held back a giggle. She started smasing things and banging things to sound like she was beating me. I fake cried and whimpered begging her to "spare me". She was enjoying this even if it was acting. She grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to everyone else.

People looked shocked because of the "bruises". I got thrown down and she and the guys escaped. When they were gone all the rich people were so terrified. Hale untied me.

"Katarina, are you ok?" Hale's mom asked. Hale's mom likes me more than Hale.

"I'm fine Mrs. Hale." I promised. Police soon arrived and things were searched. The suspiciously couldn't get the vault opened. That's because Gabi and Simon are cleaning up the mess then they can sneak away. Hale and I went out away from the chaos. He picked me up and spun me around. When he sat me down he kissed me.

"You are the best!" he said.

"I don't know." I said.

"Your my favorite person ever!" he said. That might change when I tell.

Maybe I should wait a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for follows and favorites and reviews. I'm gonna anwser two questions.**

**The one you never suspected: first thanks. Second: Once Kat called her Gabs but I just used Gabi because I thought she would use a nickname. Third: I have no idea. It said his parents "dissapeared" so I guess she's alive, not really sure.**

* * *

**Kat pov**

After the heist we all went to Uncle Eddie's apartment. Gabrielle was all perky and giggly over the gem. I rolled my eyes and took a seat at the dining room table. My dad hugged me from behind.

"Good job, Kat." he said.

"Thanks dad." I said. Uncle Eddie gave me a nod. I gave him one back. I felt Hale put his hand on my thigh. I turned my head to him. He was smiling. I was about to fess up but I just couldn't.

"I'm kind of tired." I said.

"Let's go home." he said. I nodded and then we left. The limo ride was quiet. Hale kept looking at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"What's wrong, Kat?" he asked.

"Just nothing." I said.

"Kat, I can see through your lies." he said. I just turned away from him. We got to his house and got out.

"You wanna sleep in my room?" Hale asked.

"No." I said. He sighed a little frustrated and just went to his room. I went to Hale's moms room. I changed into pajamas and just laid in the bed. Sleep doesn't seem like an option right now. I don't even know how I'm supposed to say it. I have your baby in my stomach? That sounds kind of scary actually. My phone started ringing. I picked up.

"Hey Gabs." I said in a monotone.

"Wanna do a heist like right now?" she asked.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Midtown Manhatten." she said.

"Any more details?" I asked.

"Just meet me at my moms apartment in an hour." she said.

"I'll be right there." I said then hung up. I got out of bed and put on all black. I quietly creeped out of the bedroom, and down the stairs.

"Marcus," I hissed as I passed his room.

"Yes, Miss?" he said.

"I need you to drive me to Gabrielle's apartment." I said.

"Yes Miss." he said. We went out to the limo and he drove me to Gabrielle's apartment. She was waiting for me in the lobby.

"What is it?" I asked. She took my arm and took me up to the roof of the apartment.

"What?" I asked.

"Were waiting for someone." she said.

"God Gabirelle! Will you tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Listen I don't want to do this gem transfer by myself." she said.

"Wait I thought this was for yourself?" I said.

"They are paying me." she said. I rolled my eyes. Some guy came up. No way. I shot a look at Gabrielle.

"I didn't know I swear." she promised. Taccone was standing in front of us. His beefy guards grabbed me.

"Thanks for the deal Gabrielle." he said.

"You sold me?" I exclaimed.

"No I didn't Kat. I swear." Gabrielle said. She had tears in her eyes. The guards wrapped cloth around my mouth. I tried to kick and punch them.

"I don't want the money just give me Kat." my selfish cousin said.

"A deal is a deal my dear." Taccone said. I hate Gabrielle. I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I started to get dragged when the door that leads you up here burst open. Hale. Oh Hale. He met my eyes.

"Let her go." he said to Taccone.

"Or what pretty boy?" Taccone asked. I should start calling Hale pretty boy. That should piss him off. I felt the guards let go of me and turned. Dad. He hugged me close.

"That was a bad idea." he said.

"I didn't know. Gabrielle just wanted me to come." I said. Then I started crying. I must be pregnant because I never cry. Ever. He seemed a little confused but tried to comfort me. He rubbed my shoulder. I looked over. Uncle Eddie was talking to Taccone and so were Hale and Gabrielle. The guards were passed out on the ground. I don't know what dad did. Taccone walked over to me. Dad back away with me.

"Has Kat weakened?" Taccone asked suggesting to my tears. I pushed dad away and stood up to my old enemy.

"I'm not afraid of you." I said. He pushed me basically off the roof. I grabbed onto the ledging. I forced myself not to look down. Everyone but Taccone was trying to help me. He was trying to get me to fall by stepping on my hands. Hale pushed him off which sent Taccone next to me hanging. He kicked me. I whimpered. Hale helped me up. I sighed and sat. Taccone got off the ledge. He's stronger than I thought. Everyone made a block between him and me.

"I'll go. All I will say is I will get you Katarina Bishop." he said. I guess he left I couldn't see. Gabrielle was in tears.

"I'm so sorry, Kat." she said

. "It's ok you didn't know." I said. We hugged. When we pulled away Hale pulled me into a deeper one.

"You really need to stop leaving me in the middle of the night." he said.

"Ok." I said.

"Why have you been acting so weird lately?" he asked. I took his arm and tugged him off the rooftop and down to the regular level of the apartment building.

"I'm pregnant." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviews and favorites and alerts! You guys are awesome!  
**

* * *

**Kat pov**

I tried to read Hale's expression. For a little while it was nothing. I had it.

"You know what? I'm done. Take your little rich ass and leave me and my baby alone. I don't even care." I said turning on my heel. A hand grabbed my arm before I could storm off. I looked. Hale.

"Why would I leave you?" he asked.

"I'm having a baby. Wait do you want a baby?" I asked.

"Yea. I've always wanted a baby Kat." he said then poked my stomach.

"So you aren't mad?" I asked.

"It was my handywork. It is my baby right?" he said.

"Yea it's yours." I said.

"Well good. He or she will be the best thing ever." he said.

"Let's talk about this more at home." I said. He nodded and we went outside. Marcus was waiting for us. I placed my head on Hale's shoulder until we got home. We both got out and went to Hale's room. I got back in pajamas and sat on Hale's lap. My head laid on his chest.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" I asked.

"Shouldn't be hard to tell my parents. But just a heads up you will be sucked into the world of crazy rich people." he said.

"It won't be easy for you. My dad might kill you." I said.

"Thanks for that Kat." he said hugging me close.

"It's true." I said.

"I know. The worlds best thieves are going to try to murder me." he said.

"But it will look like an accident." I said.

"Because that makes it so much better." he said sarcastically. I smiled. My smile quickly faded as a thought popped into my mind.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I can't do heist. I can't hurt the baby. What if I get caught and have to have the baby in jail?" I asked.

"Kat, you won't get caught. I would take the blame and once you get a bump you'll just watch the heist. You won't have to do them." he said.

"But I don't want to let everyone down." I said.

"Kat, you wouldn't be letting anyone down. Do you think your mom or Gabrielle's mom did heist when they had you?" he asked.

"No." I said.

"Then you aren't letting anyone down." he said.

"I guess." I said. He held me like you would hold a baby and kissed my forehead.

"Do you think my dad will be mad?" I asked.

"At me not you. He will somehow twist this into his poor little girl got attacked by me and now has my baby. When in fact it was both of our decisions." he said.

"Yea well I'm his best family." I said.

"If I die I give all my stuff to you." he said.

"Don't be such a drama queen." I said.

"I'm a boy Kat not a girl." he pointed out.

"Duh or you wouldn't have gotten me pregnant." I said. I said that last word exactly at the same moment the door opened revealing Marcus.

"Oh um." he stuttered.

"It's ok Marcus." Hale said.

"Are you really pregnant, Miss?" Marcus asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Can I have hot chocolate and Mac and cheese?" I asked. Hale and Marcus looked at me weird.

"I guess it's a craving." I said. Marcus nodded.

"Oh and can you put a pickle in my Mac and Cheese?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss." he said then left.

"Your so weird." Hale said squeezing me.

"This is only the beginning." I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." I said.

"I guess I'll put up with it." he said sounding fake annoyed.

"Yea you will." I said. Marcus came up and gave me my craving. The pickle went so good with the mac and chesse.

"You are discusting." Hale said.

"Take that back." I said.

"I take it back." he said. I kissed them.

"Eww pickle." he said. I rolled my eyes.

He's such a baby.


	4. NEW Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for the wait! I just had some problems with making an idea.**

* * *

**Kat POV**

I woke up in Hale's arms the next morning. He's so cute. I rolled over and snuggled deeper into his arms. He grasped me tighter.

"Hale." I murmured.

"Hmm?" he asked. So he's awake.

"We have to go see my dad and Uncle Eddie." I said.

"You trying to get me shot, aren't you?" he said rubbing my eyes.

"No. But we need to tell them before they find out. We're meeting them in half an hour." I said. He rolled over and looked at the clock.

"It's 7:30." he whined.

"You know we need to move fast. thief's rise early." I said. He groaned and got out of the bed. We both got dressed and into the limo. We're meeting them at a coffee shop. They have no idea what I'm going to say. Hale looked nervous.

"They won't kill you. They aren't those type of thieves." I said.

"So? They could be!" he said.

"They aren't idiots! They know murder is dirtier than robbery. Bad baggage." I said. He groaned as the car parked. I dragged him out. Uncle Eddie and Dad were drinking coffee in sunglasses. Only them. I have a feeling they were heist planning. I made Hale sit across from them with me.

"So what are we here for?" dad asked.

"Well I have to tell you something." I said.

"This can't be good." Uncle Eddie murmured. I almost shot a glare at him but decided to focus on dad. He looked nervous. I took his hand.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant." I said. I would love to say he laughed it off. That would be a horrible lie. He and Uncle Eddie grabbed Hale and took he out of the café. No one really noticed. I followed them. Dad was harshly talking to the nervous Hale.

"If you leave either of them then your family will mysteriously lose all of their riches and you will be in a body bag. Do you understand?" dad demanded.

"Yes, sir." Hale said.

"Don't hurt her either." Uncle Eddie warned. Hale nodded. They all looked at me when they noticed I had showed up.

"Kat, your off heist. You will stand back but you will be performing no heist." dad warned.

"Ok fine." I said.

"If he hurts you I will kill him." he said.

"I know dad." I said.

"Good. Now what do you plan to do with the baby?" he asked.

"Raise it." Hale said dumbly. Dad rolled his eyes.

"Neither of you are even around babies. I suggest you take classes." he said.

"That doesn't sound fun." I said.

"Either that or you give up the baby." he said.

"Ok we'll take the class." Hale said.

"Thought so." dad said. So after an hour about plans and threats Hale and I headed off to the doctor. Hale had made an appointment to see this maternity doctor. Marcus drove.

We got into a smelly stuffy doctors office. I hate doctors. Doctors are not my friends. Who the fuck wants someone to come at you with needles and other sharp pointy objects. That scares me. I used to have to be pinned down when I was a kid. Now I just don't go.

"I hate doctors." I said. Hale looked at me.

"When was the last time you went to a doctor?" he asked.

"When I was twelve." I said.

"Your almost sixteen!" he exclaimed.

"Point is?" I asked.

"Your supposed to go every year." he said.

"Yea well that doesn't happen." I said.

"What do you do when you get sick?" he asked.

"It's simple really. I don't get sick." I said.

"How do you not get sick?" he asked.

"My body heals it's self." I said.

"You kitty Kat are crazy." he said.

"Katrina Bishop." a voice said not letting me respond to Hale. I stiffened and gripped the chair. It was freezing against my butt. It made noises as I shifted.

"Come on kitty." Hale said standing in front of me.

"I'll come." I said shifting around.

"Now would be good." he said. I sat still. "I knew this would be the hard way kitty." he continued.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. I screamed making the rich people look at me. He carried me to the doctors office and sat me on the bed. I slapped him.

"I deserved that." he admitted.

"Hell yea you did." I said.

God I hate doctors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait! But heres the chapter!**

* * *

**Kat POV**

Have I ever metioned I hate doctors? Because I really do. My doctor came in. Doctor Ruben.

"Hello Katarina." he said.

"Kat." I corrected. He nodded and started up some machine. "Um what's that do?"

"Shows the baby." he said.

"I don't have to get poked with needles do I?" I asked.

"Not on this machine but possibly something else." he said. Oh hell no. I got off of the bed. Hale sat me back on the bed.

"Do you have any restraints?" he asked the doctor.

"What?" Doctor Ruben asked.

"She is afraid of doctors and we might have to chain her to the bed." Hale said keeping me in place.

"Hale, I'm leaving now let me up." I said. He kept hold of me. The doctor was finally ready.

"Lay back Kat." he said.

"Is this going to have pain?" I asked.

"No." he said. I laid back clutching Hale's hand. Doctor Ruben lifted my shirt and put goo on my stomach. I squeezed Hale's hand.

"What's with the death grip?" he asked.

"Cold." I said. Hale shook his head.

"How far am I?" I asked.

"About three months. Little twins." Doctor Ruben said.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"Your having twins. You won't know genders yet." he said. Oh my god. Twins! I looked at Hale. He looked kind of faint.

"Twins!" I mouthed to him. He shrugged.

"Can I see that control thing?" He asked the doctor. He nodded and handed it to Hale. Hale moved it around over my relativly flat stomach. Oh god. I saw the babies. Hale eventually started just playing with it so I slapped him. He stopped and handed the remote over. My stomach got cleaned off and I was able to leave!

I stomped down to the limo. Marcus opened the door and I angrily got it. I sat down on the seat, and crossed my ankels and arms. Hale slid next to me. Marcus shut the door.

"TWINS!" I exclaimed.

"It will just be a little more work." He said.

"TWINS!" I yelled again. He moved me into his lap.

"We will be fine, Kat. They will be great. Perfect." He said.

"Hale we have six fucking months to find a place, prepare for twins and oh yeah YOU STILL HAVE HEIST!" I yelled. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Ok here's what we'll do Kitty. You're going to relax, we're going to use one of my parents places and I'm going to do the heist but I'll have your permission first." he promised.

"Better be happy you sounded smart." I said settling in his arms.

"Thanks. So what do you want to start with?" He asked.

"Food. I'm starving." I said. He laughed.

We got to this nice resturaunt. Hale held my hand. We got seated. I ordered two appitizers and four entrees. I love food right now. Food and me are best friends. Hale shook his head at my choices.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"I know, Kat." He said. Something felt weird here. I looked around. Some person was staring right back at me. It was as girl about my age. Her head was long platinum blonde, onyx eyes and a slender figure. She seemed familiar. She came over.

"Can I help you?" Hale asked. I was busy eating sugar out of those little packet.

"Can you spell diabetes Kat?" the girl asked. I narrowed my eyes. She slid next to me. I stared into her eyes. I saw that they were contacts.

"Gabrielle!" I said.

"Yea. I have a new heist. You want to come?" She asked.

"How long have you been following?" I asked.

"Not long. Now anwser my question." She said. Hale shook his head no.

"Sure." I said.

"Great! Hale we need to borrow your private jet." She said looking at him. Hale was glaring at me but nodded at Gabs. I got my food to go.

"Um Kat are you sure you want to bring that?" Gabrielle asked. I glared at her.

"Yes, Gabrielle." I said.

"Ok then." She said. We all got into the limo. Gabs kept cocking her head at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Somethings different. You gained weight." She said.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"No, not like you're getting fat. Like in a good way. Almost like a glow." She said. I shrugged. They do say something about a pregnancy glow don't they?

This should be a fun trip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kat POV**

We all got on Hale's private jet. He looked really annoyed with me but stayed glued to my side. He has my hand in a death grip. Gabs is sitting across from us on the couch.

"Ok what's up with you two?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Hale has grip on you like you're going to die or some shit." She said.

"I guess you could say that." I said.

"Tell me what's going on or I will turn you in to interpol for your crimes!" She threatened.

"You wouldn't!" I exclaimed.

"Yes I would, Kitty." She said smugly crossing her arms. I looked at Hale.

"Should we?" I asked.

"Fine, just because I'm notrisking getting arrested." Hale said.

"Alright, Gabrielle. I'm having twins and they're Hales." I said. She looked so happy she could explode. She ran over and hugged me.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! KITTY'S HAVING A BA-A-A-A-A-B-B-B-B-Y-Y-Y-Y! TWO BA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-S-S-S-S-S!" She yelled.

"You're breaking my ear drum." I announced.

"SHUT UP KITTY!" She yelled. Hale put his hands over my ears. Gabrielle kept rambling.

"Gabrielle!" Hale said.

"Yea?" She asked.

"Shut the hell up!' He said. She pouted and slouched in her seat. Hale kissed the top of my head. Most of the plane ride was me dozing off. Hale rubbed my stomach basically the whole time. When I finally came to fully it was really dark outside and I was buried into Hale's chest basically inhaling his cologne.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He said.

"Hey Hale." I said.

"You ready to go to the hotel?" He asked.

"Hotel? We never go to a hotel on heist trips." I said.

"Well would you rather stay on the plane for three hours?" He asked.

"I'm helping." I said.

"No, you're staying here with our prince and princess." He said rubbing my bumpy belly.

"But we said not until later." I said.

"No, we said until you're showing and you are." He said.

"I fucking hate you." I said.

"Relax, we'll break in, clear out the place, get out, come on the plane and be back home by morning." He said.

"Can I atleast watch?" I asked.

"Kat, pregnant people aren't sly and I don't need you caught and in jail." He said.

"Fine." I said slumping into the seat farther. He kissed my head.

"Be safe." He muttered.

"Uh huh." I said crossing my arms over my chest. He and Gabi left me alone on the plane. I'm so bored! What do pregnant people even do!? Eat, sleep, get sweaty, chills? Because I do all of that. Grr.

So for about two hours I just changed my seating position and had Marcus (who stayed to watch me because Hale doesn't trust me!) make me food.

**Hale POV**

I held to huge duffel bags on my shoulder filled with money while I waited for Gabrielle to get the guard away! She had brought him back when her makeup bag (which I have no idea why she needs it now!) slammed against the vault ground and apparently set on some sensors. Good job Gabi!

But the guard is young. So he sould be eating out of Gabi's hands in a minute. I peeked out. She was tracing the collar of his shirt with her fingers. She whispered something in his ear and then him and her walked away. I went out of the safe and down the corridors. So many corridors. I got outside of the mansion. It wasn't just anyone's mansion. It was Taccone's. Gabi just wanted to teach him a lesson from messing with Kat and since he's out of jail this seemed like the right way.

I threw the bags in the car and waited for Gabi. She finally made it outside and got in the drivers seat.

"Never do that again. That was too close." I said.

"I know but my makeup goes where I go. Espicially recently. I mean I got something that looks like a zit and it was just like bleh!" She said.

"I swear you're insane." I said.

"But seriously who gets a zit!?" She asked.

"About every kid our age. And you just want to look good for Simon." I said, driving away. She punched my arm.

"Shut the hell up." She murmered. I snickered and we rode the rest of the way in silence. We got to the airport at like 2:00 am. Gabi took a bag and I took a bag. We both got on the jet.

Kat wasn't in her seat. I went to one of the bedrooms in the back of the plane. She was sprawled out across the bed asleep. She looked so cute. I sat down my duffel bag and Gabi's. Gabs awwed and then left us alone. I peeled of my clothes to just my boxers and got in the bed with her. I placed her in my arms and kissed her forehead. I put my hand on her belly. Something moved inside and Kat moaned. One of them kicked. Or maybe both of them.

"Who was that?" I asked her belly. I felt two jerks in her stomach. Kat moaned again and turned onto her stomach. I moved it so she wasn't crushing the babies. She didn't flinch other than that.

I love my Kitty Kat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So I had to skip ahead because I was blocked. But now I'm not so that means more updates which is good! **

* * *

_6 months later_

**Kat POV**

I'm fat. I'm nine months and I've fat. I have to pee about every five minutes and I'm fucking sick of preganacy. Right now I'm sitting in Emerald's room. That's what Hale and I decided to name our girl. We tried to name her with a K but it just didn't fit. So I'm having a baby Emerald.

The boy has Hale's namessake. He can't exactly break the tradition. But anyway Emerald's nusery is very girly. Hale's mom thinks she's going to be a very girly girl so she made it like this. I'm not sure what she's going to be like though.

The nursery is silver background with a white crib. The crib has silver drapes with pink in them. Her initials are everywhere. ECH. The C is Cameryn. So she will be Emerald Cameryn Hale. I think its cute. I'm sitting in the rocking chair by the crib.

So Hale Jr. or baby Hale as I will call him has a sarafri themed room and I actually like it. Gabi gushes over the babies even though they aren't out of me yet. I've been thinking I was going into labor alot recently but apparently the babies were just moving.

I am going to pop anyday now. So I'm ready. Hale isn't. We kind of skipped out on the classes we promised to take. Marcus does really good at faking things for us. So my Dad thinks we have been taking them. Uncle Eddie kind of found out but has said nothing.

My stomach lurched. Ow. I put my hand on my stomach as to signal to them to calm down. It lurched again. Ow. I looked down. My pants were wet. Shit.

"HALE!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"What are you craving now Kat?" He asked looking at his phone and not at me.

"MY WATER BROKE!" I yelled. He looked up and his eyes widened. He grabbed the bag we had packed and picked me up.

"Damn, you're heavy." He muttered.

"Hale!" I wailed. More water escaped me. He took me to the limo and Marcus started to drive. He kept rubbing my back and saying it was ok. This is far from ok. I fucking hate this shit. We got to the hospital and I got rushed to the delivery room. I am dialated for birth. After that it was all a blur.

**Hale POV**

They hyped Kat up on happy gas. So she can't yell at me. She looked really loopy.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"My hand is gone." She said. She was laying on one of them. I removed it.

"Shit, it's back." She giggled. Wow. The doctors made her spread her legs open and she pushed. I don't think she understood what she was doing but she doesn't seem in pain. I heard a cry and I froze. One of them is here. The doctors went to go clean whichever one that was off. Then another cry. I really am offically a Dad of twins. The nurse brought them back. A boy and a girl both wrapped in a blanket and in some clothes. I looked at Kat. She was asleep. I sat down and really looked at the twins.

Emerald is cute. She has my skin so now Kat can't joke about how I go it a spray tan! It is naturally this golden. Her eyes I can't see because she asleep but she has a few little tuffs of hair. It's deep brown like Kat's. She so cute. I held her closely to my chest.

Now is Mini me. W.W Hale the sixth. He has my hair, my eyes, my face which is great. He looks just like me. No Kat. But it's okay she shouldn't be mad. I put Emerald and Mini me in the little cribs to let them sleep.

I have a family.

**Kat POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache. Damn. I slowly sat up. Hale was staring at something. I looked over. Twins. Oh shit those are ours. Damn I don't remember. They really knocked me out but aww they're cute.

"Hey Kat." Hale said softly.

"Hi." I said.

"You want to hold them?" He asked.

"Yea." I said. He scooped them up from their cribs and put them in my arms. Wow. They're so little. I kissed their heads. Emerald shifted in my arms and gaped her mouth like a fish. I looked at baby Hale.

"You're so handsome like Daddy." I cooed to him. He reached his arms up to me. I kissed his hand. He smiled. I looked at Emerald who was basically frowning at me.

"She opened her eyes." Hale said amazed.

"She hasn't before?" I asked.

"No. I guess she was waiting for her mommy." He said. I looked at her. They were a warm brown with traces of gold in there.

"You're pretty like an Emerald." I said feeling her little fuzz on her head. She stared up at me as if calculating me. I kissed her head and mini Hale's.

My twins.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hale POV**

It's been three days and they are finally letting Kat and the babies can be let out. I'm ready to take them home. I picked up Emerald from her little hospital crib and decided to change her diaper one more time. She stared up at me. She doesn't smile as much as mini me. But sometimes I can get her to smile. I changed her. Some poop got in her onesy so I changed her clothes. I put her in an owl onesy, pink pants, with an owl hat, and little slippers.

"How's Daddy's baby?" I asked her as I sat her up. She kept her calculating look. I lifted her high into the air and kissed her belly. She giggled. I took her down and kissed her forehead softly. She was smiling.

"Let's go see Mommy and brother." I said leaving the hospital room and going out to the limo. Kat was already inside with Mini me. We decided to call him by his middle name so it isn't confusing. His middle name is Nicholas or Nick for short. He was in his car seat.

Kat was still in pain. She's actually on bedrest for three weeks. The twins kind of messed her up but it was worth it. I placed Emerald in her car seat. She started crying. I took her out.

"Hale, she has to be in the car seat in case we crash." Kat said.

"But she doesn't like it." I said coddling Emerald.

"She may not like it but it's for her safety." She said.

"I'll just hold her." I said.

"If we get into a crash and she dies then I'm going to kill you." She said.

"Kat, it's fine." I said. She said nothing and looked down at Nick. I put a pacifier in Emerald's mouth. She got quiet and leaned farther into me. Her little hands curled up and I could feel her feet curl up inside her little slippers. Gabi visited yesterday and called her a Daddy's girl. I mean I guess she is but she has on a mean face most of the time.

We finally got home and I picked up the babies things and gave Emerald to Kat. We all went inside and got their new things arranged.

"Hale, we need to talk." Kat said. She had the twins in her arms.

"About what?" I asked.

"Things." She said.

"Let's go to the study." I said.

"Okay." She said. We both ascended the staircase and made it to the office. She sat down on a couch and I leaned against the desk.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Should we stop doing heist for the sake of the twins?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"I don't know." I said.

"Hale, it isn't like we need to do it. I mean I don't mean to sound like a girl who is only with you for what you have but you're rich and it's unnessecary." She said.

"Well do you want to?" I asked.

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Neither do I." I said.

"Ugh, I'm awful." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because a good person would sacrifice it for their kids." She muttered.

"Well your Dad did it and he is an...okay person." I said.

"You're just mad he threatened to kill you." She said.

"Yes, it is." I said.

"Well you do have a point." She said.

"And we are careful." I said.

"Not careful enough to know we were getting tricked." She said.

"The lady was a professional and we got the Cleopatra emerald to the right place. Get over it." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, and when will we start to teach them?" She asked motioning to our newborns.

"Two." I said.

"My babies are not getting in trouble at two years old." She said.

"They'll just be a minor distraction and one of us will stay with them at all times." I said.

"Fine. Okay next if we ever do get caught and arrested or killed then who will they go too? Family probably wouldn't be a good idea though." She said.

"My parents." I mumbled.

"No offence, Hale but I don't want my children neglected like you were." She said.

"Well there is someone..." I trailed.

"Who?" She asked. I sighed.

"You know Ella from your doctors office?" I asked.

"Oh she's nice. But why would we give our kids to a nurse?" She asked. I put my face in my palms.

"She's my older sister." I muttered.

"What?" She asked.

"She's my older sister." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"Well older _half_ sister. My moms daughter." I said.

"Oh. Well could you ask her?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. She stood up and kissed me.

"Thanks babe." She said. You know about a year ago I would never have ever expected Kat to be calling me babe. But I also wouldn't wouldn't guessed I was going to be a father.

I guess life just takes twist and turns.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hale POV**

After Kat and I finished talking about things we ate dinner and she fed the twins. I told her to go to sleep because she's still tired from the hospital and that I would put the twins to sleep.

I mean it shouldn't be that hard. It's just going to sleep. I sat down mini me and he instantly feel asleep. I went to Emeralds nusery. I put the pacifier in Emeralds mouth. She popped it out. I frowned and put it back in. She got it back out. I sighed and put it up. I sat down in the rocking chair and started to go back and forth. She started cooing to herself.

"Can't you just sleep?" I asked. She cooed. I sighed and kept rocking. Nothing. Not even a glaze. I turned on some crap Gabi got. It's soothing noises for baby. I don't even know where she gets this stuff from. I turned it on. I have no clue. She got a puzzled face but then her eyes got sleepier and sleepier. I sat her down in her crib and went back to my bedroom. Kat was passed out in the bed. I kissed her head and then sat next to her. I laid down and shut my eyes.

I was asleep for a long period of time until I started hearing something for the two baby monitors. I looked up. It was coming from Emeralds. I went to her nusery sleepily. I panicked when I saw a figure. Taccone! He was holding her.

"Taccone, how?" I asked.

"You need a better security system." He said bouncing her. I'm suprised she isn't screaming bloody murder.

"Just set her down." I said with a calm voice.

"I don't think so." He said.

"Taccone, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Put my daughter down." I said.

"Alright." He said. He walked over to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing!?" I demanded.

"You said put her down." He said dangling her out the window.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want Katarina." He said.

"You can't have my girlfriend." I said.

"Fine then. But you're getting me something." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's some sort of a emerald." He said dismissivly.

"Okay. And where is that emerald?" I asked.

"Well I'm holding her." He said.

"Why do you want her?" I asked.

"I want to train her as my prodigy. She is Katarina's child so I'm guessing she will get her cunningness." He said.

"Taccone, I'm not a monster who gives away my child to someone else." I said.

"Well I'm unintrested. So I'll just leave." He said. I reacted. I jumped and tackled him. Emerald started to cry. I got her out of his arms and sat on his chest. He looked suprised I had done that. I grabbed him and then moved over to the phone. I called Marcus and told him to get the police.

Taccone struggled against me but I pinned him to the wall while still holding Em. Soon I heard sirens. With that I also heard Mini me crying. Police I barged into the room.

"Put your hands up!" They demanded. I let go of Taccone and did as I was told. Taccone followed. They grabbed Emerald up. "Who is Marcus?" One asked.

"He's my butler. And this guy broke in and tried to steal my daughter." I said.

"Aren't you a little young to have a child? And this house? He seems much more capable and she has the same color hair as him." The lead one said. Taccone smirked at me. Ok so he and Kat have the same hair color and Emerald just happened to get Kat's hair.

"I swear she's mine. My sons in the other room and my girlfriend is down the hall." I said.

"Get Marcus to explain." The same one said. I went to the phone and called him up. He came and started talking to the cops. Emerald was still screaming in whoever was holding her arms. Nick was next door screaming his lungs out too. The cops handcuffed Taccone and gave me Emerald back. Kat wandered in the doors looking really weak.

"What happened?" She asked me. I just shushed her and brought her into a hug. She had Nick in her arms and I kissed his head. Kat's head rested on my shoulder. I kissed her head. Since Taccone obviously going to be having jail time I guess Kat and I are safe.

For once.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kat POV**

Apparently you fall asleep for a few hours and miss everything. Hale finished talking to the police while I laid in bed with the twins. I stroked Emerald and Nicks heads.

"I thought you were hurt when I heard you crying like that." I said to them. Em was asleep which Nick was awake. He looked up at me. I kissed his head and started to cradle him.

"I love you baby. You and sissy." I said. He looked really tired. I kissed his head again before sitting him next to Emerald. He shut his eyes when he hit the soft bed. I gave a soft smile.

About a minute later Hale came in. He slid in the bed next to me.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Sorry about that whole thing. I'm getting the security system fixed tomorrow." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"Are you okay? You seem like somethings wrong." He said.

"Just a little shaken up that's all." I said. He kissed my head.

"It'll be okay." He muttered.

_Three months later_

**Still Kat POV**

I woke up to crying as always. I rolled out of Hale's arms and went to Nicks bedroom. He was wailing and reaching for his blanket.

"Hey little man." I said picking him up. He babbled and cooed, clutching onto his blanket. "Grandpa and Uncle Eddie are coming over." He smiled. I blew in his face and he made the cutest noise. I went to Emeralds room. She was talking to herself. She saw me and reached her arms up! I picked her up too and put her on my hip. I took them downstairs. I sat them down in their high chairs and got them their baby mush. I grabbed the phone in the kitchen and called Hale and I's room.

"Ugh." Hale said.

"Come downstairs to feed your daughter because she doesn't like to be fed by me." I said. A minute later I heard footsteps. Hale came in with just his underwear on. He grabbed a chair and sat down across from Emerald. She slapped her hands down on the table obviously ready for her food. Hale took the small spoon and started to feed her.

I sat across from Nick and started to feed him. He made noise and beat the high chairs like Emerald. Nick is the oldest but Emerald acts like she's the boss of everything.

"Emerald, stop." Hale said. Em started to kick her chubby little legs.

"She doesn't listen to you." I said.

"I've realized." He said. He reached the spoon to her mouth and she opened obediently. Hale had to tug to get the spoon out of her mouth. I finished feeding Nick.

"All gone." I said. He looked confused. I picked him up and took him into the living room. I sat him on the little play mat. He tried to crawl away but I put up the little baby gates around. He crawled in circles. Hale came in with Emerald on his hip. She had her pacifier in her mouth and she was clapping. She's really happy compared to what she was when she was first born. But if you take her away from Hale then she gets annoyed and angry.

Hale sat her down next to Nick and she started babbling again. Hale sighed and sat next to me on the couch.

"Princess, Em was being a pain when I was feeding her." Hale said. Emerald looked up and then babbled something really loud. "Yes I'm talking about you." Hale said. She gave him a grin. Aww her first tooth grew in fully. I smiled and then my face fell. Nick wasn't on the mat. The baby gate had opened. I started to look around the house. Damn this place is big. I went into one of the bathrooms. He was trying to crawl into the toilet. I picked him up and took him back to the living room.

Hale had turned on the TV and Emerald was watching. It was Maggie and the ferocious beast **(AN: THAT WAS MY FAV TV SHOW AS A KID).** I sat down on his lap and sat Nick next to his sister. He became in a trance too. Hale pulled me closer to him. He kissed my head and stroked my hair. I gave him a kiss.

"Get away from him." Someone said. I turned.

"Daddy." I said. My dad and Uncle Eddie were standing there watching. Awkward.


End file.
